


一个值得的父亲 A Worthy Father

by tiktiktiktiktam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Jack Drake, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Tim Drake Is Too Smart, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktiktiktiktam/pseuds/tiktiktiktiktam
Summary: 杰克·德雷克强迫他的儿子不再当罗宾。他从来没预料到养育一个不当罗宾的提姆·德雷克会有什么后果。他可能再也睡不着了，布鲁斯·韦恩完全不同情他。
Relationships: Jack Drake & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	一个值得的父亲 A Worthy Father

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Worthy Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045087) by [Crowlows19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlows19/pseuds/Crowlows19). 



提姆不想谈这个。

他们一路沉默地开车回家，提姆所能做的就是给康纳发短信说出了点事，他下周末不去泰坦塔了。

“我不敢相信你。”杰克在说话。

“我不想谈这个。”提姆回答，目光尖锐地望着车窗外面。

“你骗了我。”杰克说，而提姆耸肩。他承认自己听见了杰克说话，但完全不在意杰克到底有何看法。杰克用手猛砸方向盘，这愤怒的爆发把提姆惊得跳了起来。

“搞什么鬼，提姆？”他喊道，“这到底是怎么发生的？你是怎么被招募成为该死的罗宾的？”

“他没招募我。”提姆说，无法掩饰他被自己陈述出的事实彻底冒犯到了。他太聪明了，不会被招募。布鲁斯没有做提姆强迫他做的事情。*“我从山洞里拿出铠甲，告诉他这就是我想要做的，我让他训练我。”

“你为什么想要做这种事？”杰克难以理解地问。

提姆没有回答他，只是摇头，转身朝着窗户走去。在他之前的罗宾发生了一些事情，这不关杰克的事。提姆穿越整个国家请求夜翼回去帮忙，然后他见到了蝙蝠侠，这不关杰克的事情。夜翼和蝙蝠侠争吵，而提姆做出决定把他俩拉到一起，这定义了他和他们未来几年的关系，这也不关杰克的事。

他总是哄骗布鲁斯做他想要他做的事，而布鲁斯总是假装对此感到恼火。尽管他从来没有生气。没有真的生气。

“你是怎么保守这个秘密的？”杰克问。而提姆深深地叹气。

“好吧，当你和妈妈忙着进行十四个月长的环球旅行的时候，我接受训练成为罗宾。”提姆说，为自己的声音听起来只有一点点苦涩而自豪。“这并不难。我等着管家五点下班，然后从大门走出去。不过，大多数时候我只是住在韦恩庄园里，当我知道你们要回哥谭的时候我再回去。”

“家政人员应该看着你。”杰克生硬地说。

“我把他们打发走了，”提姆说，“等你和妈妈在的时候再雇临时工。你甚至从来没注意到女仆们总是换人，而厨师从来不做第二次同样的菜。你在家里待的时间太短了，只把佣人们视为背景的一部分。*”

“但是麦克太太——”杰克开口。

“是个酒鬼，”提姆说完。“我让她买酒的时候刷我的信用卡，她就会守口如瓶。”

“我有发电子邮件。”杰克指的是他定期发送给豪宅还有他儿子的指令。

“他们会发给我。”提姆说。“你跟我说这些的话，你应该打电话。我那时可能没法实时伪造音频，这个训练在很久之后才有。”

他们把车停在房子前，杰克看上去十分不安。他关掉汽车，他们静静地坐着，听着引擎冷却时发出的咔嗒声。

“你骗了我，”杰克说，似乎没法揭过这一点。提姆对他没有多少同情，他现在什么感觉也没有。

“而我本来能够继续骗你。如果你没有突然决定要注意我的存在。”他说，离开汽车，在身后用力关上车门，砰的一声。又过了十分钟，杰克才能走上前门的台阶，跟着儿子进屋。

当他最终关上前门并上锁时，提姆已经把自己锁进房间了。

000000

提姆真正享受的一件事就是他不用再隐藏自己的夜间身份，这意味着他终于可以做他自己，不管在屋子里的哪个房间。正当杰克边喝咖啡边看报纸的时候，他走进来，支棱头发，没穿上衣。杰克看着他的伤疤，面色苍白。

提姆过去不得不住在这所房子里的时候总是穿着衬衫。现在，他可以随心所欲地变得懒惰和邋遢。

“等你看完了，把报纸留给我。”提姆边说边给自己倒了杯咖啡，吃掉一片剩下的培根。达娜已经做好了早餐，并离开了房子。她又开始工作养家，因为杰克除了沉浸在公司和财富的损失中，什么也不做。

“为什么？”他问。

“哦，你知道的，”提姆懒洋洋地说，“既然我不能再做罗宾的事了，我想我应该回到以前的爱好中去。我在幼儿园里就开始玩这个，几年前不怎么玩了，因为我忙于少年正义联盟或者少年泰坦或者在迪克跳火坑的时候把他拉出来。老样子。”

“好吧，”杰克说，不确定他该对这些说什么，“我觉得你想重拾旧爱挺好的。是什么？”

“哦，我一直在试着破解哥谭村的凶杀案，”提姆边说边喝咖啡，“你知道吧，70年代著名的连环杀手案？今天的报纸上有一篇关于这个案子的大社论，推特上讨论疯了。他们认为我们终于有了新证据，感谢警方最近透露的所有东西。有消息称，警方认为这家伙还活着，这意味着他还有可能被抓获并逮捕。”

他在杰克的大脑重新启动之前离开了厨房。

000000

杰克不太理解提姆的意思。

他一直都是安乐椅神探*吗？他们之前怎么会不知道呢？提姆肯定会说些什么啊？毕竟，他就是那种喋喋不休地讨论着自己最感兴趣的事的人。比如现在，他就像一只极度活跃的松鼠一样热情地，喋喋不休地跟杰克说着哥谭村的连环杀手，完全没有注意到杰克真的不想再聊了。

“有五个典型受害者，”提姆说，“特蕾西·哈特、菲奥娜·坎贝尔、马西娅·富勒、塔拉·耶茨和梅琳达·奥康纳。她们所有人都有波西米亚背景*，都是女服务员，都是独居，都是在家里睡觉时被杀害的。这告诉我们，凶手很可能是在光顾他们的餐馆时挑出他们的。并且，当时的哥谭村很小，最多只有六个街区，五个女服务员集中在两家餐馆工作。他们中至少有三个互相认识。”

提姆正在他的笔记本电脑上向杰克展示案情摘要。一个幻灯片。为什么这里会有幻灯片？为什么它有三百八十二页？现在他们还只看到第二十二页，而提姆已经讲了一个小时了。他打算停下来吗？

他们会在这儿花一整晚。达娜看着他，睁大眼睛，十分关切。又过了半个小时，她抛弃了他，说她早上还有工作，必须去睡觉了。杰克尽量不在她离开时呜咽出声。

000000

凌晨两点左右，杰克最终喊停了。

“提姆，”他恳求，“请放我上床睡觉。”

“但我还没分解完所有可能的逃跑路线！”提姆惊呼着，十分震惊，“他离开了梅琳达的公寓，在案发现场以南六个街区处现身，只有二十六种可能的组合。”

“这又怎样呢？”杰克简直要哭了。他们还有一百五十多张幻灯片要放。他快死了，他真的快死了。

“因为这告诉了我们他有多熟练！”提姆回答道，“其中一些路线比其他路线更关键，比如他是否坚持走人行道。而走另一些路线需要对这个社区十分了解。如果我们能确定他就住在附近，潜在嫌疑人的数量就会大大减少。”

“你怎么可能不问他就知道他到底走的是哪条路线呢？”杰克问，希望只要他问倒男孩，他就能上床睡觉了。他已经威胁提姆要把他禁足，但是提姆看着他，好像这是他聊过的最有趣的事一样，继续说着。

“我很高兴你问这个问题，”提姆说，继续点击下一张幻灯片，“利用该地区当时的地图和FBI对凶手最新的侧写，我演算出了最有可能是凶手所走的路线。你会看到它们用绿色高亮显示。”

然后那个男孩就一直说个不停。

000000

现在是凌晨五点。他们彻夜未眠，杰克觉得自己的灵魂已经死去了，而提姆看上去比以往任何时候都更加充满活力。但他说完了。杰克终于看到了第三百八十二张幻灯片，提姆最终指出了他认为谁是凶手。

“马库斯·塞沃斯！”他兴奋地大叫，“他是受害者2号、3号和5号工作的餐厅的经理，也是受害者1号和4号工作的餐厅的常客。在调查的初期，他就曾被警方盯上，但警方决定以一名黑人男子作为主要嫌疑人，这使得他逃脱了怀疑。后来黑人男子的不在场证明被证实了，他是无罪的。这名男子是一名律师，5号受害者遇害时，他正在一个证人法庭上为自己的案子辩护。后来，他起诉了GCPD，赢得了官司。现在他和他可爱的妻子以及三只猫一起住在大都会。其中一只猫咪叫波奇。”

“那塞沃斯呢？他在干什么？”杰克问，他已经精神错乱，只是掩饰成感兴趣的样子。*

“塞沃斯在上世纪90年代初因家暴指控而被捕，在黑门监狱关了四个月，在那里他陷入了有组织的犯罪。他现在受雇于法尔科内犯罪家族，管理着他们用来洗毒品钱的所有餐馆，赚钱多到不知道该怎么花。他结过六次婚，有九个孩子，两个情妇，到目前为止还没有再杀过人。至少，不再作为一个连环杀手杀人，也许他为法尔科内家族做过一些暴力脏活。这些黑帮里的每个人最终都那么做。”

“你也会让布鲁斯·韦恩耐着性子看完这些幻灯片吗？”杰克问。儿子整晚给蝙蝠侠上课的画面让他难以忘怀。

“是啊，当然，”提姆说，“不过，我给你总结了一下。而他应该会得到全部细节。”

“这是个摘要？”杰克尖叫着。

就在那一刻，杰克，通宵熬夜而肢体疼痛的杰克，意识到提姆并不理解什么叫简略。

“是啊。”提姆叹了口气，忧伤地看着他的电脑。“我删除了几乎所有精彩分析和一些更深层次的犯罪现场证据。那本来也会是很好的推演。”

“那么，你解决了吗？”杰克问道，“你能不能，比如说，把这个交给警察，然后塞沃斯就会被逮捕？”

“不。”提姆说，奇怪地看着他。杰克意识到自己可能说了些蠢话。“我会把手头的资料发给布鲁斯，他会找证据来证明这一切。然后我们把它交给吉姆·戈登，他会拿到逮捕令并抓住塞沃斯。不过这可能需要几个月时间。”

“哦。”杰克说，心想这个结果简直不可思议地平淡无奇。

“我们不总是在屋顶上飞或者追着汽车。”提姆说，“至少对我来说不是。其他罗宾比我更喜欢动作。我喜欢这些案子。我非常擅长案子。我一直都是。我知道如何把这些碎片拼凑在一起，就是这些使布鲁斯相信我值得一试。我就是靠这些建立了自己的声誉。”

提姆以前从来没有对杰克那么诚实过。杰克想着人们说的你应该和你的孩子多聊聊是否就是这个意思。他过去一直认为那意味着告诉提姆他应该做什么，而不是发现提姆真正擅长的是什么。杰克从来没有想过提姆会有这样的技能。他自然而然就掌握了，真是令人难以置信。

“什么样的名声？”杰克好奇地问，“在谁那里呢？”

“大部分是正义联盟，”提姆说，杰克疲惫的头脑再次卡住了。“他们喜欢和我一起工作，因为我没有蝙蝠侠那么暴躁。他们不得不在他发现之后停止一段时间。很明显，他对绿箭侠和闪电侠吼了三十钟。夜翼说那很搞笑。”

杰克甚至想不出该如何跟进这个话题，所以他后退一步。

“如果你是在和布鲁斯讨论，这会持续多长时间？”他问。

“哦，他版本的幻灯片只有九百七十二张页。”提姆轻松地回答，好像这不是一个令人难以置信的数字。好像这整个情况不是任何人所经历过的最荒谬的事情。杰克觉得自己好像真的要疯了。而提姆还在说话：“他让我确保所有幻灯片都在一千页以下。显然，他白天还有工作。这个失败者。”

难道提姆真的忘记了布鲁斯·韦恩拥有并经营着世界上最大、最有影响力的公司之一吗？

“我要去睡觉了。”杰克说，留他儿子在厨房里，高兴地哼着小曲。好吧，他们中至少有一个人正在享受提姆的后罗宾时代。

000000

杰克很痛苦。

在哥谭村连环杀手事件之后，提姆开始调查娜塔莉·卡尔失踪案。杰克其实早就知道这件事了。这只是六年前的事情，还一直上新闻。当他躺在医院里，从各种各样的治疗中恢复过来时，他就看过这个案子。当时正好有一个新进展。他们终于找到了尸体。

娜塔莉是一个十六岁的女孩，她和朋友们一起去看电影的时候，她就走在他们前面五步。她拐进了玛莎·韦恩纪念大道，有三秒钟的时间她朋友没看到她，她消失了。 这个案子的神秘性使它出名。*

提姆确信凶手是她的前男友，他知道娜塔莉要去看电影，于是尾随她，看到她走在朋友前面，他抓住一个机会，在众目睽睽之下抢走了她。他非常幸运，提姆说。但有时候一点点运气就足够了。

这次推演幻灯片有两百六十九张页。

然后是一个涉及六十年代的帮派残杀的悬案，六个法尔科内匪徒在包厘街的一个酒吧外被枪杀。提姆认为这起案件是一个正在崛起的帮派成员所为，他想要陷害马罗尼兄弟并发动一场帮派战争。根据提姆的说法，他的计划是乘虚而入，成为唯一的胜利者，在两个旧帝国的废墟上建立一个新帝国。

提姆说那个男人的银行账单证实了这一点。很明显，他在投资必要武器装备时转移大量现金。但是法尔康家族并不愚。他们没有上当，而是悄悄地干掉了真正的凶手，让世界上的其他人以为这起案件既没有被破解，也没有被报复。显然，这让当时的领导者在他需要时开出了一张空头支票。*他成功地把谋杀案当作工具而不是教训。提姆说真正凶手的尸体在索默塞特的斯劳特沼泽。

那次推演有四百零二页幻灯片。

然后是文森特·特伦特，一个谋杀了自己妻子却逍遥法外的男人。一百六十六页幻灯片。

雷切尔·史密斯，一个拉拉队长，被队伍开除后毒死了她的啦啦队教练。两百一十四页幻灯片。

米歇尔·唐纳利，一位母亲，当她发现自己的第三任丈夫试图骚扰她十六岁的儿子，就杀了他，把尸体砌进现在已经完工的地下室的墙里。两百九十三页幻灯片。

路易斯·波普，一个登机后突然下飞机的怪人，他把他所有的财产都留在登机口，逃离机场，再也没有出现过。三百四十七页幻灯片。

不做罗宾的两个月里，提姆解决了十五起不同的案子。杰克的睡眠时间比以往任何时候都少，达娜则尽可能花最长时间待在屋子外面，以免被提姆重新启动的爱好骗去当观众。

一天早上，就在提姆兴奋地说他即将完结某个连环杀手的大案子后，杰克终于崩溃了。他打电话给布鲁斯·韦恩，几乎是在乞求帮助。

000000

“我真不知道你想让我做什么。”布鲁斯说，看起来十分不自在地站在德雷克家前门口。他随意地穿着一条定制的工装裤，一件朴素的灰衬衫和一件皮夹克。他穿着摩托靴，他甚至是骑着摩托车来的，就把摩托车停在门口。杰克不知道如何处理站在他面前的这个版本的布鲁斯·韦恩。他只把他看作一个CEO或者蝙蝠侠，而不是像是介于两者之间的版本的人。

“我希望你能和他谈谈，”杰克说，“他快疯了。”

“他没疯，”布鲁斯回答，他防护性的语气让杰克有点措手不及，“你希望他不再做罗宾，他做到了。现在他又回到了旧爱好。”

“这不是一种爱好，”杰克回答说，“这是一种痴迷。”

“他有在吃东西吗？”布鲁斯问。

“什么？”杰克问道，为这个他觉得是突然转换的话题而困惑。

“他有在吃东西吗？”布鲁斯又问了一遍，慢慢地咬着牙。

“有。”

“他有在睡觉吗？”

“有。”

“上学？”

“有，但——”

“他的功课都做完了吗？”

“是的，他的成绩单刚寄到。他的分数全是A。”

“那么这就不算痴迷了。”布鲁斯说，“相信我，当他真正痴迷于某事时，你会知道的。你会打电话给我要镇静剂，而不是谈谈。”

“但这，这不健康！”杰克大声说，简直被他自己的话绊倒了。“我觉得我再也受不了了。”

布鲁斯对他扬起一条眉毛，这个动作使他的五官明显地露出嘲弄的神色。杰克看得出他说错话了。

“哦，对不起，”布鲁斯嘲笑地回答，“养育一个前任超级英雄让你感到压力重重吗？”

杰克大吃一惊。他甚至不能在自己的脑子里找到话语，更不用说冷静地说出来。

“面对现实吧，杰克，”布鲁斯继续，“三百页幻灯片就是你现在的生活。欢迎来到提姆·德雷克。”

杰克不会知道布鲁斯是否会继续说什么，因为那一刻提姆带着他的笔记本电脑和备用充电器跳下了楼梯，这是他完成又一个案子的明确信号。他在楼梯尽头停下来，急促的动作几乎把笔记本电脑都震飞了，这时他看到了布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯？”他问道，听起来带点惭愧，好像他刚刚被抓到做了那人告诉他不要做的事情。杰克不知道布鲁斯光是站在那里，怎么就能控制住那种语气。提姆甚至不承认杰克，他真正的父亲，对他有任何形式的权威。“你在这儿干什么？”

“我路过附近。”布鲁斯撒了个谎，“我想我应该拜访一下，你爸邀请我留下来喝杯咖啡。”

杰克不敢反驳他，提姆笑了。

“我又完成一个，”他说，“想听听吗？”

“哪个？”布鲁斯问。

“1992年的游乐园谋杀案，”提姆说。布鲁斯点点头表示赞同。

“这事有点古怪。”他说。他们俩走向厨房，模模糊糊地谈论着提姆最近的案子，显然把最好的留给了实际报告。

布鲁斯在那里看完了全部五百一十三页幻灯片。这是提姆迄今为止最长的一次推演，布鲁斯问了很多问题，杰克确信这个人把整个推演过程又加了三个小时。杰克不能确定的是，他是不是故意这么做的。

他似乎对整个事件都很感兴趣，杰克注意到这让提姆兴奋不已。男孩精力充沛，热情高涨，牙齿几乎打颤。介于他们一大早就开始了，杰克得以在第二天凌晨三点就上床睡觉。他躺在达娜身边，仍然醒着，又花了一个小时思考在布鲁斯和提姆的推演互动中他看到的所有事情。

提姆和布鲁斯·韦恩相处得很自在，而这是他和杰克从未有过的。实际上上，他们看起来非常亲密。当提姆绊住不知道说什么时，布鲁斯接上了正确的话，简直像在读男孩的心。布鲁斯的问题太多了，以至于提姆不得不停下来想了想，最后承认他不知道答案，而这似乎让男孩更高兴了。布鲁斯挑战提姆的方式是杰克从他儿子学会走路后就再也没能做到的。杰克第一次想，强迫提姆不做罗宾是否是个正确的决定。

毕竟，即使是他也能看出，提姆看着布鲁斯的眼神是他永远不会这样看着杰克的。

值得。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：
> 
> (其实我觉得杰克能坚持听这么久已经很努力很爱他儿子了)
> 
> *A Worthy Father是不是翻译成 一个称职的父亲 会更好？但是我感觉文章最后一段的bruce更加像是说值得tim的敬仰把他作为父亲，而不是说称职……挠头，大家喜欢哪个？
> 
> *安乐椅神探（Armchair Detectives）是侦探小说所塑造的一种典型侦探，与一般的侦探之间最大的差异是安乐椅神探很少奔波劳碌，只是坐在舒适的安乐椅上，听着、看着命案的线索，就能凭借著推理，指出真凶。
> 
> Tim said, unable to hide the fact that he was thoroughly offended by that statement. He was too smart to be recruited; Bruce hadn't done a thing that Tim had forced him to.
> 
> 提姆说，无法掩饰他被自己陈述出的事实彻底冒犯到了。他太聪明了，不会被招募。布鲁斯没有做提姆强迫他做的事情。*
> 
> You weren't there long enough to see the help as anything but part of the background.
> 
> 你在家里待的时间太短了，只把佣人们视为背景的一部分。*
> 
> All of them were on the bohemian scene back in the day, all of them waitresses
> 
> 她们所有人都有波西米亚背景*，都是女服务员
> 
> Jack asked, his delirium masking itself as interest.  
> 杰克问，他已经精神错乱，只是掩饰成感兴趣的样子。
> 
> 他装出感兴趣的样子，以掩饰自己已经精神错乱。
> 
> The utter mystery shrouding that case had been what made it such a huge story.
> 
> 这个案子的神秘性使它出名。
> 
> They didn't take the bait and instead had quietly disposed of the actual killer, letting the rest of the world think the crime was both unsolved and unavenged. Apparently, this let the leader at the time dangle a carrot where and when he needed it. He'd managed to use the murders as a tool instead of a lesson. 
> 
> 他们没有上当，而是悄悄地干掉了真正的凶手，让世界上的其他人以为这起案件既没有被破解，也没有被报复。显然，这让当时的领导者在他需要时开出了一张空头支票。*他成功地把谋杀案当作工具而不是教训。
> 
> 在lofter上发布了相同版本  
> https://ayiyaayiya.lofter.com/post/1dbd25da_1cba9fabc


End file.
